Moonlit Flight
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Regretting having to give Touya his power back, Yue decides to go for a flight to think about it. TxYu Fluff


He he… This is a story I did awhile back. It was supposed to be after another fanfic I started writing, but I kind of paused in writing that other fic, so I'll just post this up now while you wait for the fifth chapter of Broken Heart. This is what I usually do to my stories, with the lines, to make it seem bigger, I dunno which form I like best, maybe you can help?

Disclaimor: IT'S NOT MINE ALREADY! (sob) Why won't you believe me? I WRITE FOR THE ING HELL OF IT! There… phew.. maybe NOW they get the point.

Warning: This is a shounen-ai fic between Touya and Yue/Yukito. It's fluffy too.. mmm pillows….

Moonlit Flight

Yue sat pensive on the roof of the house his other form shared with Touya. The moon was full tonight and no clouds stood in its way to the powerful guardian. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful, his breath even.

The moon angel was now enjoying his freedom, sleeping calmly in the light. He had never felt free with his true master, and her brother, until she had saved rescued him from the slavery he was forced to endure. The new cards she received boosted her power immensely. He knew she was able to support him on her own.

He also knew that he must return Touya's power, else something may happen to his human image. Yue didn't want to give it up though. The other man's magic was sweet, but not too much so. It reminded him of flight, high above the clouds, in the moonlight, with the cool wind shifting through his wings like water.

Yue missed that as well. Flying. He hadn't gone out on his own really, since Clow died. Maybe an hour or two in the air would clear his thoughts.

Opening his eyes he heard someone climbing up onto the roof behind him. He wasn't surprised when he sat up to see Touya standing there, his own face raised to the sky.

He stood as well and released his wings. The feathers moved almost of their own accord, the same force that silently moved his long white hair. He watched Touya as he slowly turned. Neither spoke at first, not wanting to break their easy silence. However, Yue was getting restless. If he didn't leave soon, he'd have to give Touya's power back. He leapt to the edge of the roof, preparing to leave. The other man spoke, however, before he could escape.

"You've been spending a lot of time up here, Yue. It must be something important you're thinking about." Touya stared at him, so much like Clow. Yue began to grow uncomfortable under that familiar gaze and looked away.

"Yes. This matter is of great importance to me."

Touya frowned. "I see. You were going to fly. I wonder what it's like. You're lucky, you know." He turned once again, this time to look over the town. The lights reflected in his eyes masked any emotion he was feeling at the time. "Being able to escape from reality, if only for a little while."

Yue smiled. He was worried about him. Extending his hand, he took a step towards him. "Would you like to come with me?" Mentally he kicked himself. What was he doing? Were Yukito's emotions interfering again? What was it that he felt for this man? Or was it just his power, which is like his master's, that drew him in? Yet despite these thoughts, that arm never wavered in the air.

Touya stared in wonder. Yue, the true form of Yukito, had always been there to hold them back. They both knew what they felt for each other, but the guardian's presence usually kept them from acting on those feelings. Now he didn't know what to think of the usually stoic angel. Would refusing the offer out of fear cause Yue to hold back again? But Touya was obviously too heavy for the other's lithe form to support. Thinking this he could only stand there, not knowing what to reply.

Yue easily sensed Touya's reluctance, and for once it didn't come from the unease that usually settled around him. Taking comfort from this fact, he lifted himself into the air and hovered over to Touya, hand still extended. His smile widened a little, but it was still faint. "Touya," The name felt good as it rolled off his tongue. He couldn't recall saying it that often before. "Do you trust me?" The phrase itself was also easy to say. He found that he truly wondered about the answer to that question.

Touya frowned and seemed to think about it. A long minute passed, neither moving nor tiring. When he finally looked up, he was determined, and slid his fingers along Yue's palm. Almost instantly the magic took effect, coursing through his body. It didn't hurt, but it tingled, making him feel weightless. In fact…

He yelped in surprise as he looked down and realized their house was slowly shrinking as well as the town. He moved his feet as if looking for a place to put them when he felt Yue pull him up and wrap his free arm around his waist.

"As long as you do not let go, you can fly with me." His voice softly appeared by Touya's ear, and with it, came another reassuring wave of moon magic.

Keeping a hold of Yue, Touya forced his eyes open. The ground was still visible only due to the lack of clouds. They were no longer rising, but flying foreword. The win seemed to open up and go around them. A certain sense of peace settled over his heart. Once you got over the fear of falling, flying felt really good.

He turned his head, meaning to say something, but stopped when he saw the look on Yue's face. The angel's eyes were closed again and he was smiling softly. It was the brightest and most enchanting look Touya had ever seen on him. Flying really must be special to him.

All too soon their trip was finished. Yue cut it short, knowing Touya wasn't yet used to flying. He'd have to fix that as soon as possible. Wait, what was he thinking? This wasn't likely to ever happen again. In fact, it probably shouldn't have happened in the first place, cause he now had to give up this intoxicating power. He could feel himself already separating from Yukito. Using too much power to allow Yukito to sleep. Either Yukito would disappear, or they will just split. Most likely split, but they couldn't be too careful. Looking at his hand as he stood on the roof, he could already see an undertone of Yukito's, the power splitting into two new forms to support evenly.

Touya watched him with concern. Even with his low sense, he could tell something was wrong. "Yue?" The angel turned toward him and he understood with just that look. "Will Yukito survive?"

Yue sighed, thinking it figured that Touya would worry more about Yukito. Even though they were technically the same person. His only true friend was Keroberus… and the sun guardian thought only of sweets these days. Even so, he couldn't deny his lighter side the life he deserved. He looked Touya straight in the eye and nodded. "Yes, he will survive. I'm sure of that now. Your power will support his existence, as it did my own. I will separate, your sister's power supporting my existence. I will live on my own somewhere, dormant, until my master has need of me."

Touya eyes widened. "Does that mean we won't get to do this again? With you in a self-inflicted imprisonment, you won't get to fly like you did tonight. You'll be empty. And if I have anything to do with it, Sakura won't have need of either her cards or her guardians. I don't want her to get hurt. Which means we won't ever see you again. I told you before; I don't want you to disappear. That includes now!" Yue was surprised. Touya cared for him as well. Not just his human form. "What do I have to do to keep you, Yue?"

Yue looked toward the east, where the sun just began to rise over the horizon. The answer was so simple to him, yet it hurt to get it past his throat. "You… you have to take your power back."

"Is that all? Then why…?"

"I don't want to give it back!" Yue froze. It wasn't like him to be impulsive. In his anger he had stepped to Touya and taken a hold of his collar. This feeling of loss wasn't exactly new to him; he'd felt it before, when Clow died. The magic was so much like Clow's, that it felt like he would lose him again, even when he hadn't regained him. "I don't… want to… but I have to." Now that he had given it serious thought, he should just get over it. He had gotten over Clow's death, and this power didn't rightfully belong to him anyway. "Will you allow me to give it back?"

Touya thought about it a moment. Thought about what the angel in front of him was asking. He nodded, looking straight at Yue, with no hesitation. "Don't disappear Yue, none of us want to lose you. I don't, nor does Yukito. I know it. Never forget that you are wanted."

Yue smiled faintly and cupped Touya's face in his hands. He took that extra step that pressed their bodies together and wrapped his wings around the both of them. One hand slid to the back of Touya's neck while the other rested on his shoulder. Touya's own arms looped around his waist. He took a breath and pressed his lips to the other man's. The kiss was soft, and the touch of magic was immediate. This exchange was more intimate and accepting than the first one, and instead of a sense of loss, as Yue expected, he felt a sense of peace.

When the sun finally broke into view, throwing light across the roof, Yue had turned completely into Yukito, who woke sitting in Touya's arms on the roof, watching the sunrise. He blushed and glanced at the quiet face above him. Touya looked down and smiled. A truly brightening curl of his lips. Yukito saw the resemblance to Sakura. Yet all thoughts of the bubbly teen were erased from his mind as Touya kissed him gently, almost nervously.

When they broke apart, Yukito and Touya both had reddened cheeks. Yukito looked at him in question and he nodded. They smiled at each other. The silver haired man rested his head once more on Touya's shoulder and together they sat there while the world woke up around them.

Fin

Did you enjoy it? Huh? Huh? Well, I hope you did. I'll see you when I finish writing the next chapter… JA!


End file.
